


Tinder isn't so bad after all

by Its_Raineing_Words



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Bi!Aidan, Bisexual Male Character, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Meet-Cute, Office worker!Aidan, Online Dating, Photographer!Dean, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raineing_Words/pseuds/Its_Raineing_Words
Summary: Aidan hated his friends, that much was certain as he stared with barely suppressed horror at his phone. Richard had thought it would be a good idea to download Tinder while they were both drunk, he really needed a better password than his birthday backwards he thought angrily to himself.Met Online!AU





	1. Meet-Cute

**Author's Note:**

> I should get the next chapter up soon but I've had this is the pipeline for a while so I thought I'd post it now.

Aidan hated his friends, that much was certain as he stared with barely suppressed horror at his phone. Richard had thought it would be a good idea to download Tinder while they were both drunk, he really needed a better password than his birthday backwards he thought angrily to himself. Sure he’d been single for a few years but that was no excuse for Richard to do that to his poor phone! He’d made his opinion on dating apps and websites clear: he wanted nothing to do with them. The fact that Martin and Peter had both met their girlfriends on dating websites and said he ‘needed to get back into the dating game’ just made his hangover-fueled ire even more potent. He was just about to call Richard and give him the bollocking of his life when a notification pinged.

You have five new matches! 

Despite his pride telling him to just delete the app Aidan was curious to see what sort of people his friend had picked and whether he’d like them. But first, he needed to check what Richard had done to make his profile. The photo wasn’t his best one, his Facebook profile was his best, but it was flattering enough and fortunately wasn’t one of the many drunken photos that no doubt existed of him on all his friend’s phones. The ‘about me’ section was a tad embarrassing though…

Hello there! My name’s Aidan and I’m twenty-five, I’m new to this app so be kind. I guess my main interests are gaming, reading and my dog Kili (if my pet can be an interest ^_^). I’m here to see if I can find someone who I get on with and would be ok with dating because I’m not here for casual flings. I’m super friendly, though, so do send me a message. 

Aidan had to admit that Richard did a fairly good job considering he was drunk off his arse when he wrote it, though he deleted the emoji immediately. Now to look at his matches, Richard had obviously just swiped right on everyone he saw until Aidan stole his phone back because out of the five only two were non-robot and not creepy. The first was a thirty-year-old called Lee, he was really handsome, so handsome, in fact, that Aidan was convinced the man must have accidentally swiped right for him but he was also far too serious-sounding. He talked a lot about the various books he had read and while that was by no means a bad thing, he just gave off the impression that he was a bit of a culture snob. The second was a twenty-seven year-old called Dean, Aidan looked at his photo for a few seconds; the man was standing in front of some mountains and smiling his head off, the quality of the photo was amazing and the man was handsome which gave him a sinking feeling that the account was a catfish. He gave the profile a read anyway, though. 

Hey, I’m Dean, I’m originally from New Zealand but I’m living in Dublin right now and I’m on here because figuring out the dating scene in a new country is really difficult. I’m a professional photographer but I still do it as a hobby as well, no idea why. I also like sitting about watching TV, playing video games or going on hikes-weird hobby combo I know! But yeah, if that little bite sized piece of who I am interested you give me a message.

Aidan found himself smiling down at his phone as he read, the way the man wrote about himself was endearing if not all that funny and he was adorable. He was also a bit more Aidan’s type than Lee was, not that he really had a type given that he was bisexual. Still, when he did like someone they tended to be terrible for him. It was why he had chosen to duck out of dating for the past three years. Dean was making him reconsider it, though, he could try talking to him and even if nothing happened then it’s no skin off his nose. 

All his bravado failed, however, when he actually tried to write out a message to Dean. He has no idea what to say for a start, knowing full well that a simple ‘hey’ wouldn’t cut it. If he wanted to get to know this Dean he’s going to need something good. 

Hey there, Dean. :) I’m Aidan. We’re a match (obviously) and I’d like to get to know you better because you seem like an interesting guy. So if you’d like to that, then, I’d like to know about where you were when you took that photo because that view is beautiful! 

There, he thought with satisfaction as he pressed send, not bad. Regret flowed through him immediately though as he thought about all the worst-case scenarios, what if Dean thought he was dumb? Or he had spelt something wrong? What if he had swiped right by accident and is now horrified at the thought of having to turn him down gently? 

Hello, Aidan! :) I’d very much like to get to know you better too. And to answer your question I took the photo that is my profile on Mount Hector, I hiked up there a few weeks before I left for Ireland actually. It’s beautiful there and my photos haven’t done it any justice but I’m finding Ireland to be just as beautiful. 

Aidan smiled at the prompt reply before he read the actual message, Dean seemed genuinely nice which was refreshing, Aidan was no stranger to being approached but their demeanor had always left a taste like bile in his throat. 

I’m glad you like my country, then. I haven’t been to New Zealand personally but I know people who have and the way they talk about it does make me want to pay it a visit. Also, not to sound too much like I’m trying to bribe you with compliments but your photos are gorgeous. On an unrelated note what made you want to move to Ireland? 

I’m sure you’d like it there, New Zealand is beautiful and there’s loads of amazing places to go. Ireland is beautiful in a different way, though, I’ve spent most of my time in Dublin but I’ve been planning on just heading out into the countryside to take photos one day, it’d be a wonderful experience even if I couldn’t sell the photos. Thank you for the compliment, by the way, I’m blushing right now. ;) And I wanted to move to Ireland partially for work reasons and partially because I heard my Nan talk about Ireland with a lot of fondness during my childhood, I’m not regretting my decision to move yet! :)

I’m glad you don’t regret moving here haha and Ireland is beautiful in its own way though I don’t really see it anymore since I live here. Well, now we’ve complemented each other on our respective countries let’s get to the small talk :D How was your day? 

Aidan was surprised at how easily the two of them got on, the conversation flowed and he found himself texting Dean throughout the day, just letting him know about what was going on in his life and what dicks his friends were being, how difficult work was. All the usual stuff he usually reserved for telling Kili when he got home and Dean reciprocated in kind.

The only thing that bothered him was that their relationship was getting progressively more platonic as the days progressed, mostly because Aidan had no idea how to flirt over text but he knew that they had to meet up soon or any attraction they might have had would fizzle out like a sparkler in a puddle. 

Asking Dean to meet up took most of Aidan’s courage but he did it and Dean was happy to agree, it felt like Lady Luck was smiling on him...until Richard caught word of it.  
“Ah so my idea worked, did it? You should be thanking me, you know.” Richard said by way of greeting one day at work.  
“Alright, thanks. Now can we drop it? I don’t want you jinxing it.” He retorted, annoyed. “Where did you even hear about that from?”  
“Martin, of course.” He replied sunnily.  
“Of course.” He growled sarcastically, “Remind me never to tell that man anything again.”  
“Duly noted.” Richard laughed.

Aidan forgot all about work and even his friends however when he got a text off of Dean, it was just a picture of his computer with the words ‘editing photos is fucking horrible’, he giggled and replied with a picture of his office cubicle with the words ‘making spreadsheets is fucking horrible’. He knew that if he carried on speaking to Dean he’d get no work done so he sent him one last text.  
Gotta go do some work now, I’m looking forward to seeing you tonight x  
His phone chimed quickly and he found himself fighting a smile as he looked at the reply.  
Go do your work then! :D I’m looking forward to seeing you too x

The time passed even more slowly than it usually did but work was eventually over and Aidan rushed back to his flat, he needed to get ready. He thanked his past self that he had planned his outfit the night before so he just showered and got ready. 

Aidan realised he had been a tiny bit eager when he got to cafe they going to meet up in twenty minutes early, though he didn’t have to wait too long as Dean showed up not five minutes later.  
“Aidan!” He called over to him happily, “I was going to be all romantic and show up early, guess you beat me to it.”  
“I was a tiny bit overeager…” Aidan mumbled, blushing a little.  
“Nah, don’t worry about it-I think it’s cute.” Dean smiled at him before practically dragging them into the cafe.  
“I’m dying for a coffee, I’ve still got fifty photos to edit but I left then for tomorrow.” He said as they walked up to the counter. 

They were soon sat down comfortably in the corner, bodies turned towards each other as they got to know each other properly. It wasn’t like any other first date Aidan had been on since he already knew for certain that he liked Dean and that they got on. Conversation flowed easily and though he wouldn’t admit it the fact that Dean was even better looking in real life didn’t hurt either. Time passed quickly and Aidan didn’t want the date to end and neither did Dean. Once the staff in the cafe began to glare at them they left and walked around for a while, talking. It strange but Aidan found that there was so much more he wanted to say to Dean than he could have ever thought to text him. 

He stumbled into his flat late that night, he felt like if he looked in the mirror he would be able to see himself glow with happiness. The calm end to his night felt distinctly anti-climactic but Aidan was sure that anything would have felt anti-climactic after his time with Dean. As he was making himself a cup of tea when his phone pinged.  
I had a lovely night, let’s do it again soon! Goodnight and sleep well x  
Aidan smiled down fondly at his phone before replying.  
I did too and we do need to arrange that! If you think of anything awesome we can do let me know. Goodnight! :) x


	2. Epilogue

Six months later 

 

Aidan groaned as his alarm went off, a sound he had learned to associate with horror. It was his last day of work before the Christmas holidays, though, so he wasn’t too upset. He shuffled blearily out of his room and somehow managed to get himself ready for work without falling asleep again, it felt like a miracle. 

His coworkers were in the same half-aware state he was which made him feel a bit better, he spent most of the day covertly texting Dean and chatting with Richard who was still just as smug about the two of them getting together as he had been five months ago. Richard and Dean got on famously though so it didn’t annoy Aidan too much.

As he was locking the door to his flat his phone started to ring and he had dig around in his bag for it while putting his keys back which took some doing but he managed it.  
Dean O’Gorman is calling you…

Aidan lips pulled up into an involuntary smile as he put the phone to his ear.  
“Hiya, love. How are you?” He asked, hopping down the stairs of his apartment complex.  
“I feel like shit, Aid. Really bad. Woke up this morning with the worst headache you can imagine-I was just calling to ask if you would bring round some soup and your company once you’re done with work.” Dean sounded nothing like himself and Aidan could hear the sound of his breathing heavy on the line.  
“Christ! You sound awful.” He yelped, pushing the door open and heading out into the car park.  
Dean chuckled which ended in a coughing fit, “Thanks for that one. You really know how to make a man feel good about himself.”  
“It’s gift. But seriously, are you going to be ok or should you call 111 or something like that?” he had stopped walking towards his car and was staring up at the clouds as he spoke.  
“I’ll be fine, don’t worry. I just don’t feel up to doing any work today and I’m staying in bed with some tea-nothing drastic. Now I can tell you’ve not moved for the past thirty seconds, I hear the sound of the wind, get to work.” Dean chastised.  
“Alright...as long as you’re sure. I’ve got to go now, I’ll see you as soon as I can. Goodbye and get some rest, would you?” He hung up before Dean could protest and got into his car, thinking about the sound of his boyfriend’s coughs the entire way to work. 

Work was a misery to get through and he ended up leaving dead on time instead of staying late like he usually did in favour of going to see Dean. He picked up some ingredients to make an approximation of his ma’s chicken soup and headed over to Dean’s place. When he got there and let himself in with the key he’d given Aidan a few weeks earlier the first thing he noticed was how quiet the place was. Usually when he came round there was the sound of music, the radio or TV or even just the sound of Dean humming along to some pop song or other. There was none of that now, there wasn’t even the sound of coughing like Aidan had dramatically imagined would greet him. Just silence. It was strange and he didn’t like it so he hurried to Dean’s room where he found him sleeping fitfully, his hands clenching and sweat shining on his forehead.  
“Hello, love. I’ve got soup for you, I’m guessing you haven’t eaten today.” Aidan whispered to him. Dean didn’t reply, just opened his eyes a little to look at him and nodded, “Alright, then. Let’s get this down you. Do you need water?”  
He didn’t wait for his boyfriend to reply, instead setting the soup down on the bedside table before heading over to the kitchen to fetch some water.

Dean had sat up by the time Aidan got back and he smiled as he passed the water to his very grateful boyfriend. After he’d drunk nearly the entire glass Aidan asked if he was feeling any better.  
“My throat is though I still feel fuzzy. I’m definitely feeling better than I was this morning though so I think the worst is over.” His voice was raspy but it didn’t sound nearly as pained as it had done that morning over the phone.  
“That’s what I like to hear. I don’t like it when my favourite Kiwi is ill.” He said.  
He just laughed, “You’ve never seen me ill before which is a massive surprise considering how cold it is all the fucking time here.”  
Aidan sniggered, inwardly comforted by the fact that Dean was joking around, that meant he must be feeling better, “You are such a special snowflake.”  
“I’m your special snowflake.” He breathed.  
He was filled with affection for his boyfriend in that moment. The fact that their lives had been so efficiently intertwined made him inordinately happy and he grinned, “Do you want to watch something, I bet you’ve been pretty bored today.”  
“That would be brilliant. The laptop’s on the desk,” He paused before speaking, “Thank you for doing this, babe. I really appreciate it.”  
“Oh stop it, you! I actually really liking taking care of you funnily enough.” He said as he got up and fished Dean’s laptop out from under a pile of papers on his desk.

Aidan nudged Dean to move up they were soon sat far too close to each other to be advisable since Dean was still ill and started to look through his movie library for a film suitable for very listless watching. They decide on The Notebook which they’d both seen and liked but was also tooth-rottingly sweet. He rested his head on Dean’s shoulder as he let himself relax and let his entire day of working and fretting about his boyfriend rush out of his body. 

 


End file.
